Talk:President McNeil Statement
You're 13/14, right? In response to your speech: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, guess what? You WILL collapse, maybe not in July, as some people said, but surely before the end of the year. Why? Because your "war" is just an idiotic and lame way to seek attention, to gain recognition in some way because you weren't able to do it in an intelligent and civilized way. You tried with the Austenasian Civil War, and failed, so now, since everyone still don't give a damn about you (because frankly, you didn't do anything constructive), you decide to declare war on the World! How clever! You claim that war "always had a positive effect on society". Oh yeah.. World War II was really great, Vietnam was amazing too, and I bet that even the Napoleonic battles were really cool. Everyone was happy and so excited to put their helmets on and eventually die in no-man's land, and I'm sure their families were so happy too. Seriously, please, do you read what you write? Do you think it at least? Because if you do, I'd like you to say these things to War veterans, and they would probably, and rightfully, kick your ass. You laugh at micronations posting airsoft guns as their standard weaponry. Well, I laugh at micronations that declare war on the entire planet because no one actually cared about them before (and in this case, with a proper reason). Plus, how the hell do you think you're going to "damage any micronations"? Surely by establishing your power over them, or by creating a union of other micronations, would be a great start, however, since I've noticed you're not even able to be a civilized micronationalist (because no dumbass declares war on the entire World), I have no idea how your military campaign would be. Perhaps by vandalizing MicroWiki pages? Sending me (or us) pictures of yourself laughing with an evil face? Surprise me, please. Then, you continue your ridiculous statement by saying that "everyone is welcome to the adventure", as if it was some quest involving Indiana Jones and Amazonian rivers with monkeys. I still have no idea whether you're doing this because you're just a bunch of idiots, or because you're trolls, and you're doing it for the lulz. I just hope that the rest of the community will, like I just did, realize how the United Univist States is a seventh world micronation, a failure, a complete example of kids who seek attention because their parents never taught them to shut up sometimes and one of those micronations who last a few months and then collapse in silence. St.Charlie is a pacifist state, and therefore categorically refuses your stupid declaration of war on the World (eventually you may bomb and attack Italy, I'll be waiting), however, just to help you in some way, I advice you NOT to write another declaration: you already sounded like an ignorant kid in this one; you might completely ruin your reputation by writing that you're still convinced about what you're doing. With love, Alexander Reinhardt OBS Prime Minister of St.Charlie (--Cajak [★Admin★] 06:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC)) p.s Before trying to act important and cool, I would advice you to learn how to spell "ridiculous", "solely" and "organisation". Thanks and good day. * I second the above statement, and I'm still looking for the definition of "weopon". By the way, though, "organization" is the American spelling of the word. Son3 10:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Reply My spelling sucks because I'm on a blackberry phone. So your saying wars DO NOT have positive effects? That's simply ludicris. And yes, I am a 'kid' just like the other 90% of people here. I play football, track and field, and powerliftin. Yay me! So I'm not just some 'fatass sitting on his computer'(which I don't own) all day as someone emailed me earlier today. :If that eventually excites you, I go to a gym too, but I don't write in on the internet because micronationalism, as you probably don't know, is not a "hook up area". And yes, war is NOT positive, and it's not like Call of Duty: people dies, for real. --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Response I'm personally at something of a loss over your speech. The sooner your micronation disappears and leaves the rest of us in peace, the better. P.S. I'm waiting for the bombs to start falling... (Lack of) Regards, President d'Égtavie --Demontux 12:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hear hear, Peter --Cajak [★Admin★] 13:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well.. im mentioned Well.. Ty for calling me an Idiot. Brad1201 15:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm a tad speechless over this. All I can honestly say, is... Wow, this took some (metaphorical) balls. I'm not going to judge you, because I've never seen hide 'nor hair of you before this statement, and- no offense- but I do feel that after this, you're probably doomed. I didn't take an interest in your affairs before, and I don't really regret that, sorry. But hey. This is a completely different point-of-view on micronationalism here, and kudos for you for bringing it up. Not that I, y'know, agree with it, or think that it's a clever idea, you understand. But congratulations for not disintegrating into a blubbering, incoherent heap at the first attack on this statement. That's all I'm saying. Bokontonian 14:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) another reply I'm amused at the people who bring up men and women dying, mainly because it is rare(if it happens at all) for micronationalists to meet eachother let alone kill eachother. I would be interested in anything that would prove me wrong(maybe a document stating that people were killed during a micronational war)'war' for a micronation is nothing but arguing and political attacks at nations. So I will let the 'bombs drop', in a political sense. And if yall disagree with me, please feel free to send your 'army' to my house(Houston Texas just so you know). That's just my point on that subject. President M.A McNeil :This is another problem in your "war": you seem to categorically reject the fundamentals of micronational war, like I do too (absence of real deaths, arguments and political attacks, etc.), yet, you declare one on the whole World! Slightly hypocritical from you, my dear. You aren't making any points, believe me, you're just killing the UUS with that. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Sigh..... Patetopia's response can be read here. Patetopia 20:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dear oh dear oh dear... Greetings. Firstly, I'd like to point out the amusement that this has created in the Central Committee of the A1 Government, so thank you for providing us with this. Secondly, this war is futile, although I think that you've got the jist of that now. Micronational War, as I've said before, exists only in the minds of its creators. It is impossible, unless you are physically able to invade a micronation, to wage war against someone/something. In this case, declaring war against the world, is impossible, even for a micronation (surprise surprise). If you really do have that much of a problem with everyone, try to talk it through first, rather than wasting everyone's time. In fact, I'm very surprised that you even got this much attention. Thirdly, as much as I'd like to totally agree with Reinhart and d'Égtavie, I'd just like to point out that diplomatic language is always in order. Remember that we are all effectively political simulations, and we must act as such. There are many, many times when I would have preferred to use colourful language, but diplomatic language obviously does not accept this. We need to keep to this. EDIT: I can now also include Aaron Meek as an example in that paragraph. I hope that you realise the futility of this very soon. Philip Fish Chairman A-One 02:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) lol I was going to write a proper reply but then I just though it would be better to say lol Souranply 21:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Eniarkian Response I must say, in all the time that I have been involved with the micronational world, you along with your micronation have both come off as the most idiotic and pointless out of them all. So, for that, I must congratulate you. Well done! You have officially reached the top of my most-idiotic-with-their-head-in-their-arse-person list! Personally, I don't even think you can taste the s*** coming out of your own mouth. I mean, what type of idiot decides one day to just declare war on the whole entire world without even thinking about the possible consequences? Do you even think? I honestly think that you have almost no mental capacity 'at all. Your micronation will disband. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in the next month, but it will. Coupled with your idiocy and just your way of thinking, there is no way that you could even hope to become powerful enough to even overcome my own micronation. Have you checked with your doctor that your not mentally handicapped? I think somebody needs to get the "jaws-of-life" and pull what you call a head out of your own anus. I honestly, hope to never see or hear of your micronation again, but I'm sure that even though I just said that, it'll just go in one ear and out the other. Very unfortunate indeed. I will still never fully understand how you came up with the mindset that you, a small and insignificant micronation, could declare war on the entire world and win. I don't really even think that I want to understand either. Truthfully yours, Comrade Commissioner, Hero Aaron A. Meek, People's President Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku President-Eniarku 15:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC)